Just Right (One Shot)
by Sam-E234
Summary: Cupid is feeling down and it's up to Blondie to cheer her up. (One Shot).


Since the month started, I was determined to write a Cupid fic for Valentine's Day but I haven't had the motivation to do write anything. But the lovely reviews and favorites I've recieved have given me that push. So I wrote this all in one sitting, about an hour ago. Didn't bother to proofread either, just wanted to keep going, finish and upload!

I didn't have a plot thought out and just kept going in between commercials breaks (Arrow), lol and surprised myself with what I wrote. I hope it's to your liking!

* * *

"It's been two days and she hasn't moved from her bed. Something is just not right, Briar!" Blondie sat on the bathroom counter, entwined with the room's lengthy phone cord and huddled over to keep the echoes of her voice from bouncing around.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want her to hear me talking about her!"

Briar rolled her eyes, "As if she wouldn't expect it. So, what happened?"

Blondie shrugged, "I don't know. Friday night, she was feeling pretty anxious about Valentine's Day… And then the next night, she came back looking empty and hasn't left the room since!"

"Hmm… Did she tell you why she was so nervous before?"

"Well, I didn't ask. I assume it was because-", Blondie paused and leaned over towards the door, listening to see if Cupid was still asleep. A series of snort confirmed that she was and quickly, she tossed the phone back to her ear.

"Please don't go around repeating this but… Cupid is adopted."

"What!"

"Shh! Yes, I mean, it's not like she's ashamed of it and it's not really a secret but I'm sure it's not something she'd want to be on my mirror blog. But anyways, since she's not really a part of the gods, she struggles with her arrows. I assumed that's why she was so nervous. Valentine's Day is a big thing for us at Ever After High and there must have been a fairy load of pressure."

Briar was quiet for a moment, "Huh, well as far as I know, there wasn't any trouble. In fact, this was probably one of the best V-days we've ever had! So, that shoots that one out of the air."

Blondie sighed, "Then what can possibly be putting our Cupid in such a sour mood?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you should try talking to her again. Be more aggressive this time, don't know for an answer."

"I could try…"

"Right now, she needs a friend, and you need to be that friend. And what I need, is to finish getting ready; there's an awesome King's day party happening in ten. I'll talk you later, B!"

_Click._ Blondie groaned, she would have very much preferred it if Briar could have spoken to Cupid. She was much better with dealing with emotional stress than Blondie was. Entangling herself out of the mess of cords, Blondie started coming up with ways to get Cupid to open up, after fifteen minutes of spinning around and getting the phone back together, she had nothing.

_"Okay Blondie, we got this!"_ she said to herself, _"A good reporter should be quick on her feet! No preparations needed... Think of this as just another mirror cast."_

But this wasn't gossip, and what she could say could make things even worse, _"Enough! Let's just do this!"_, forcing herself over to her roommates bed, she gently shook her awake.

"Cupid?"

"Hgrdhsd…"

"Uh, you awake?"

"… Hmm… Huh? Blondie?"

"Yeah… Uh, can I sit?" she asked, gesturing to the foot of Cupid's bed.

A yawn, "Sure."

Blondie stayed quiet as Cupid stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up.

Finally she asked, "Are you okay?"

Cupid shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Chariclo… Please. Please just… Just talk to me." When Cupid didn't respond, she continued, "Did someone do something to you? Or say anything? I know something happened on Valentine's Day."

Cupid took a deep breathe, "Nothing happened." seeing the skepticism on Blondie's face, she shrugged again, "Honest. Nothing happened. I did my job better than I thought I would, made people fall in love for a day, and everyone was happy."

"So why have you been so upset?"

"Because nothing happened."

"I'm going to need you to elaborate on that"

"I haven't told anyone this, but… I really like someone. Since the day I met him. He's so sweet and kind. Smart too and sort of funny… But really, he's just himself. Not like everyone else, who's trying to be their parents and doing everything to be the next. He's ordinary and that makes him extraordinary to me. And he makes me happy but Saturday, I had to make him happy. With someone else."

"Oh, Cue… Why didn't you just make him fall in love with you?

"That's not allowed. Using the arrows for my own personal gain. I'd be stripped of my title as the next Cupid and punished by the gods."

"Oh…" Blondie frowned, she had no idea about any of this! "So, what happened when you shot him?"

"Well, with my move from Monster High, my father gave me new arrows. Before at my old school, I'd use the traditional arrows that would make anyone fall in the love with the first person they see. It worked better then, since most monsters don't see the benefits or worth of love. But here… Everyone loves someone whether obviously or secretly."

"And since you all have a story, albeit with a lover attached, there was no need to have anyone fall in love. Just to help it move along. So, point on; since both he and the girl liked each other already I shot him with a C.B arrow – a confidence booster – so that his courage would grow and he could finally make a move. All of my new arrows are temporary, but the effects should be enough to not need them again."

"Cupid… I'm sorry that you didn't get to experience your own Valentine's Day love, but whoever he was, he was just a _boy_."

"But that's it, B!" Cupid cried out, trying to hold in her emotions, "It's not just a boy. It's all of them. I will always be playing match maker but never find my own match. I just… I realized how lonely I was. How much I was longing for companionship without knowing it myself. And how I'll never attain true love…"

Seeing the look on Blondie's face, she quickly added, "I don't want to be told that it's going to get better, because it's not."

Blondie sighed, this was going to take more than she thought…

"Fine, if that's not what you want to here, then there's an old mundane saying: There are plenty of fish in the sea…" Blondie paused, moving closer to Cupid and taking her face in her hands, "And" she continued, "Fish come in more than one gender."

And then she kissed her. Not to deep, not to light… _Just right._

When she pulled back, she smiled and winked at her roommate. Cupid, however, was in complete shock and felt like a giant was jumping around in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak couldn't form a proper sentence, it seemed like her mind didn't seem to catch up with what just happened.

Blondie, however, had already moved from the bed to the closet "Well now, since we got all of that rambling out, how about you and I go get some fresh air? I know a burger place that's still open!"

Cupid simply nodded, "Yeah, sure. I'll go take a shower first, been in the same spot for days!" and raced to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she slumped down to the floor and put her hand to her heart. It was beating so fast…

Trying to calm herself down, she wondered, "_What was that? What did it mean? Is Blondie… Does Blondie!"_ Taking a few deep breathes, Cupid got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Faintly brushing her lips with her fingers she thought to herself, _"Well, whatever it was, it was just right."_

* * *

**END. **


End file.
